Vegas Baby
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Follow up to What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas. Deeks and Kensi learn to balance married and work life.
1. Chapter 1

Vegas Baby

Sequel to what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.

**Authors notes. Thanks to all the love for the first story. So as promised here is the follow up. It will be a multi chapter fic. How many depends on how much love the story gets. **

Summary. Deeks and Kensi learn to juggle married life and work life.

Rating T just to be safe. Some adult situations.

Deeks woke up as the plane touched down back in LA. Kensi sat next to him reading a book and sighed as she felt the plane begin to taxi to the gate. It was good to be home but they both wished the time off had lasted just a little longer.

Deeks reached over and took Kensi's hand in his. He watched as the plane slowly came to a stop. They got their things together and headed to baggage claim. Once they had all their bags they headed to long term parking.

They pulled up in front of Deeks house and started carrying all their stuff up the stairs. Deeks opened the door and they dropped to the couch as soon as they could. Kensi looked up and laughed. She point to a banner strung along the wall.

*WELCOME HOME MR. AND MRS. DEEKS.*

"Nell." They said in unison.

Finally they dragged themselves into the bedroom to unpack. Deeks started to toss stuff into the wash and was amazed at the amount of sand they had brought back with them. This considering they spent most of their time in bed on the trip.

Deeks watched as his wife stripped down and headed for the shower. She was no longer shy about walking around naked in front of him. He finished packing the washer and turned it on. They had to be at work the next day and Deeks wanted clean jeans to wear tomorrow. Kensi most likely didn't care what she wore at the moment.

"Deeks are you going to join your wife any time soon?"

"Coming Fern." Deeks stripped and left what he was wearing on the laundry room floor and went to join Kensi.

After the shower Deeks went to find them something to eat. He was surprised to find his fridge stocked with sandwiches and ice cream and beer. Kensi joined him only wearing his shirt and they sat on the couch to eat. A note Nell left said that she would bring Monty to work with her the next day.

They ate and Deeks put on more laundry. Most was from before their trip to Vegas. Kensi really didn't do laundry and had simply grabbed it all when she moved stuff into his place right before their Hawaii trip.

"Kensi I'm not sure how much of your stuff we will be able to move in here. We may need to get a storage locker."

"But Deeks I love my stuff." Kensi said standing there slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt.

"Yeah but you love your husband more don't you?"

Kensi dropped the shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes I love my husband more." They kissed and Deeks pulled her in tightly to him.

"I love you too Kens, so much it hurts."

"Do you think we can do this?"

"What married life?"

"Well that and working together. I know Hetty said she will not split us up but it's going to be hard. I hate to watch you flirt with other women. What if you have to go undercover and do more than just flirt?"

"Kens if that happens, it will not be me doing those things it will be my cover."

"I know but it is still going to be hard."

"We will make it work I promise."

Deeks backed her to the bed and lowered her. The rest of the night went by fast as they made love as much as they could before falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Kensi and Deeks walked in to work the next day to find everything just as they left it. Callen and Sam were arguing over the fact that Callen needed a girlfriend and that Sam knew the perfect girl. Callen said no he was fine on his own.

"Callen man take a chance, she might be the one." Said Deeks taking his seat.

"I take it married life agrees with you Deeks?"

"Yes it does, isn't that right honey bunch."

"Deeks don't call me that."

"Ok Fern, love of my life, princess." Deeks said smiling.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Deeks how lovely to see you." Said Hetty.

"Here Hetty we brought you some tea from the big island." Said Kensi handing Hetty a small bag. She tossed Sam a Hawaiian shirt and a small tiki figure to Eric. Nell got earrings and Callen a hula girl that moved for his desk.

They showed everyone their photos. Many were of Deeks surfing, and of the beach where they spent a lot of time. Soon they had a case and it was back to work for the team.

Things went much the same the next month. All except Kensi just never felt well. At first she thought she had the flu but it never went away. She hid it from Deeks so he wouldn't worry. Then Hetty called her over to her desk one day when the guys were in the gym.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what Hetty?" Kensi was confused. It all became clear when Hetty pushed a small white box across the desk to her. "OMG!"

"You didn't even think of it did you?"

"No." Kensi put a hand on her stomach. "What if Deeks doesn't want a baby?"

"First go find out if you are in fact expecting. Then if you are we will take the next step."

Kensi nodded and picked up the box. She headed for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't want anyone walking in on her until she found out for sure. Fifteen minutes later she was looking at two blue lines.

This was it. Her married life may be over before it even began. As soon as she walked out Hetty knew by the look on her face what the test said.

"Kensi what's wrong?" Kensi looked up and found Deeks standing there looking at her with a worried look. She looked down at the test in her hands. Deeks followed her gaze and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Kensi are we… I mean are you…" Deeks stuttered. Sam and Callen found this all amusing.

"Yes we are." She held the test out to him. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Kensi we are going to be parents." Deeks grabbed Kensi around the waist and swung her around before kissing her senseless. "I love you Kensi you and our little mutant ninja that you're carrying."

Everyone started to clap and cheer for the happy couple. Kensi tried not to cry but couldn't help herself.

They were going to be parents. Life couldn't get any better.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas Baby

Chapter 2

**Authors notes: I was so overwhelmed today with all the love for this story. So many alerts in my inbox and even a few very nice reviews. So glad everyone like the new story.**

Kensi sat at her desk and stared at the little white stick in her hand. She was still in shock that she was going to be a mother. Little did she know that one decision would lead her here. Deeks sat and watched Kensi. He was starting to get afraid she would decide she didn't want a baby. They hadn't talked about kids but Deeks knew Kensi wasn't that fond of children in general. Hell he wasn't even sure he knew how to be a dad. Sure he knew what not to do but had no clue as what he really did need to do.

Hetty had agreed that Kensi could go out in the field but only for interviews or crime scene work for at least two more months. This also had Deeks worried. He would rather she stay at her desk for the next several months but he also knew it would drive her crazy.

"Mrs. Deeks I have made you an appointment this afternoon. The doctor is a friend of mine and will keep your identity secure."

Kensi took the card and looked over at Deeks. "I need to be there in two hours."

"No we need to be there. Kensi we are doing this together every last bit."

"Deeks you don't have to go."

Deeks was on his feet. "Yes I do. Now let's go get some lunch before your appointment." Kensi stood and followed Deeks out of the mission. They found a deli on the same block as the doctor and got lunch. Kensi was so nervous she couldn't eat.

"Kensi it will be ok."

"Deeks are we ready for this?"

"No but it's happening." Deeks took her hand. "Kensi I'm not sure what to say to make it all better. I love you and I already love our baby.

Kensi felt tears start. Stupid hormones she thought. When it was time for her appointment they headed to the office. They were shown into a room and Kensi was asked to change into a gown.

"Deeks you can wait out there if you want."

"No I'm good." Kensi laughed at Deeks. The poor guy looked ready to pass out. Heaven help him when the doctor started the exam Deeks may just pass out.

Lucky for them both the doctor was a woman. She quickly got started. Deeks held Kensi's hand and kept his eyes closed most of the internal exam part. Once the doctor was done she smiled at Kensi and told her she could sit up.

"Now Mrs. Deeks you put down your last cycle was two months ago."

"Yes. I'm not very regular due to the stress of the job."

"And how long have you been married?"

"Just about two months." Kensi looked over at Deeks. He had a smile on his face now. Yep he had knocked her up on their wedding night he just knew it.

"Ok let's get a picture and see what we have to work with. You can get dressed and I'll be back in a few minuets."

The doctor left and Kensi pulled on her clothing.

"First night I knew it."

"Deeks you don't have to sound so smug you know." Kensi got back on the table and reached for his hand. Deeks leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Fern."

"I love you too."

The doctor came back in and fired up a large machine next to the bed. She lifted Kensi's top and put some gel there.

"Ok let's get a look at baby Deeks." She moved the wand around for a few minuet's then pointed out a small jelly bean shape on the screen.

"Here is your baby." She smiled at the couple. "And it does look like the baby is exactly at two months."

"See told you Kens the wedding night."

Kensi was still staring at the screen. She felt the tears start up again and didn't even try to stop them. They were having a baby. The doctor printed out a few copies for them and told them to make another appointment for the next month.

Kensi didn't take her eyes off the photo till she had to. "What do you want Kens, a girl or a boy?"

"I think would like a little boy that looks just like you." Kensi smiled over at Deeks.

"I am so glad we went to Vegas." Said Deeks as they got out of the car. They first headed to Hetty's desk. Deeks smiled and started to rock back on his heals. 

"Yes Mr. Deeks."

"Well Hetty how would you like to see the first photo of your future grandchild."

Hetty sat there with her mouth open for a second. Never did she expect them to want her to act as grandmother to their child.

"Of course I do." Hetty put out a shaky hand and took the photo.

"That one's for you. We got a few copies." Deeks was so proud of what he and Kensi had created. "She's two months along."

"I am truly honored that you wish me to be the child's grandmother."

"Well you are my next of kin." Said Deeks still smiling.

Kensi was busy showing the others another photo. Callen still didn't see it and Sam was yelling at him. Nell kept hugging Kensi and saying she couldn't wait to start planning a nursery.

It then hit her a nursery. She walked over to Deeks and Hetty.

"We need a house."

"Huh?"

"Deeks we need a house. You have a one bedroom I have a one bedroom. We need a nursery."

"Ok we can start looking we do have a few months."

"Deeks we need to get a house before the baby is born." Kensi was starting to get upset.

"Ok babe we will." Deeks looked at Hetty. The small woman seemed to have a plan already forming and set the two agents back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegas Baby

Chapter 3

It had been a month sense Kensi and Deeks had found out they were going to be parents. When they told her mom she had cried. Then excused herself for almost a half hour. When she came back she had two boxes. She put them down and went back out of the room. In the end there were about ten boxes now in front of Deeks and Kensi.

They started to go thru the boxes and found them full of Kensi's baby stuff. Little outfits, books, blankets, toys. Kensi picked up a yellow blanket with ducks on it and smiled. She couldn't wait to find out what the baby's sex was. She wanted a boy but she was sure Deeks wanted a girl.

Deeks and Kensi also started looking for a house. Only thing is they couldn't find one they both agreed on. Kensi wanted at least three bedrooms and a yard. Deeks wanted a big kitchen and to be near the beach.

Then one day Hetty called them into her office.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Deeks I understand you have not been able to find a house."

"All the ones we like we can't afford or they are too far from work or the beach." Said Deeks.

"I see." Hetty pulled a small box out of her desk and handed it to Deeks. He opened it and found two set of keys.

"Hetty…"

She then handed them a photo of a small house. Two stories with a front porch and a small yard.

"I arranged everything, you simply need to sign the paperwork and the house is yours."

Deeks and Kensi looked at the photo and then at each other and smiled.

"The house is a block from the beach and close to work as well as one of the best daycare centers in the city."

"Wow Hetty this is amazing." Said Kensi.

"Well what are you waiting for go see your new house. The address in on the back of the photo."

The house was amazing. It had four bedrooms up stairs and two baths. Down stairs had a living room, dining room, kitchen combo, laundry room, office and a half bath. Kensi went from room to room checking out everything. They choose the room across from the master to be the nursery and stood in the door way picturing how they wanted things.

Deeks stood with his hand on her stomach. "I love you Fern, and baby Fern."

Kensi laughed. "You can only have one Fern."

"Ok I guess I'll call the baby peanut until we find out what it is."

Two weeks later they had another doctors appointments. Kensi was a bit worried as she seemed to have a bigger baby bump than she thought she should have. The doctor checked her over and got ready for the sonogram.

"Now let's take a look at baby Deeks." The doctor moved the wand around her stomach. "Ok so do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Deeks and Kensi both said.

"Ok looks like we have a little boy." Kensi smiled and Deeks kissed her. "And a girl."

"What?" Deeks nearly fell off the chair.

"Well Mr. Deeks you're having twins." The doctor pointed out baby and baby b. "Everything looks good you are right on track."

"Twins." Said Deeks going pale.

Kensi looked away from the screen to see her husband drop like a rock next to her.

"Deeks, babe are you ok." Kensi looked over the table to see him passed out on the floor next to the table. The doctor ran to get help and Kensi fixed her shirt and got down next to Deeks. "Come on babe wake up."

"Twins, we're having twins." Deeks babbled once he started to come around.

The guys were never going to let him live this down when they found out he passed out. The doctor printed out several photos and put them in an envelope for them. They would need to come more often for checkups sense it was twins.

Once they got back to the mission Deeks dropped into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Deeks you ok over there?" Callen asked. Even Hetty came over to see what was going on.

"Twins, we're having twins." Murmured Deeks. Callen and Sam exchanged a look then jumped up to hug Kensi. Deeks was still sitting there saying twins over and over again.

"He's in shock." Said Kensi as she passed out the new baby pics. "We're having one boy and one girl."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Deeks."

Deeks finally seemed to snap out of it. "Kensi we're having twins. Two babies."

"That is what twins means Deeks."

"How are we going to do this?"

"One step at a time man, one step at a time." Said Sam slapping Deeks on the back.

A month later Kensi felt huge. They had the nursery painted a pale green. Everyone at the mission had pitched in and bought them two cribs and a rocking chair. Deeks found crib sheets in a surfing pattern for their son and princess theme for their little girl.

They were totally moved in now and Kensi was busy nesting. The only thing that really bother her was the fact that she couldn't fit into her jeans anymore. Deeks loved the fact that her chest was now bigger.

He found Kensi one night sitting in the rocking chair rubbing her growing belly.

"Fern you ok?"

"Yep I was just thinking about names."

"Ok do you have any favorites?"

"I was thinking either Max or Ray for the boy."

"Ray would love that."

"Not sure about the girl yet."

"Well we have time."

Deeks pulled Kensi up and backed her into their bedroom. It didn't take him long to get both of them naked and in the bed. Although with her growing stomach sex was becoming a bit of a challenge. Kensi laughed as Deeks tried to figure out the best way to go about things and finally just pushed him onto his back.

"Now where were we." She said as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Right where we belong." Said Deeks smiling up at the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegas Baby

Chapter 4

Kensi sat at her desk rubbing her very swollen belly. She was at six months now and could barely move around anymore. She couldn't sleep in the bed anymore so Deeks bought her a recliner for the bedroom. The doctor told her it was ok to keep working for now. She didn't want Deeks to know she was scared to be home alone.

She did tell Hetty and her boss agreed that as long as she sat at her desk and didn't do much she could keep coming to work as long as she could. So here she sat sitting at her desk shopping on line for baby stuff.

Deeks was currently in the field with Nell and Sam and Callen had just gotten back. Callen sat down and glanced at Kensi before going thru paperwork. He jumped when Kensi grabbed his arm in a vice grip.

"Kensi are you ok?"

Kensi looked shocked then grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Callen jumped again when he felt a strong kick hit his hand.

"Wow which baby was that?"

"The boy, I think he's gonna be a soccer player."

Kensi gasped again as he kicked even harder.

"Callen is there a reason your feeling up my wife?"

"Relax Deeks your son is kicking." Callen kept his hand on her belly laughing every time one of the twins moved or kicked. Callen looked at Kensi. "That is so cool."

"Not from my end it isn't." grumbled Kensi. "Oh hell now I have to pee again."

Kensi got up and waddled to the bathroom.

"G you need a girlfriend." Said Sam.

"Find me one that isn't a cop and we'll talk."

"How about a bonds agent? She's a friend of Michelle's."

Callen thought that over. "Is she hot?"

"Smoking hot, blond, blue eyes, lots of curves."

"Ok I want to see a photo first."

Deeks shook his head and sat at his desk.

"Wanna hear something you would never expect from Kensi?"

"Sure Deeks." Said Sam wondering where this was going.

"She gave up Twinkies. Says the kids don't like them."

This made the guys laugh. Kensi came back almost fifteen minutes later and looked sick.

"Deeks we need to go to the hospital now."

"What, huh…" Deeks jumped up and ran to where Kensi was leaning on the railing.

"Something is wrong." She grasped her belly and almost collapsed. Callen ran to get a car while Sam helped Kensi out of the Mission. Nell was already on the phone calling the doctor and hospital to let them know Kensi was coming.

"It's too soon, I can't have them now, it's too soon." Kensi cried as Callen drove as fast as he could thru LA traffic.

"It's gonna be ok Kensi just calm down." Deeks sat in the back seat and stroked his wife's hair. "No matter what I love you babe."

An hour later Kensi was hooked up to machines to monitor the babies.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Deeks the babies are doing ok." The doctor stepped up next to the bed. "It looks like it was just false labor. This means you will need to have bed rest until the babies are born."

"How long until it's safe to have them?"

"Well you're at six months so I'd like to see you carry them for at least two more months to give them the best chance."

Kensi grabbed Deeks hand and squeezed. "What happens if I'm home and something goes wrong?"

"We'll figure out something babe."

They kept Kensi overnight just to make sure and by morning she was home and in her recliner. She refused to let Deeks leave afraid that something would go wrong. Deeks called Hetty and she said she had a surprise for them.

Soon Nell showed up with security cameras for the entire house. Nell set up one in the bedroom, one in the living room and one in the kitchen. This way they could keep an eye on her from OPS.

This made Kensi feel a bit better and she agreed to let Deeks go back to work. While Nell was setting up everything Deeks had called Kensi's mom to come over and stay with her.

Kensi's mom showed up later that afternoon and the two women watched a few movies until Kensi fell asleep. She managed to sleep until Deeks came home with dinner.

"Deeks I was thinking, and I know what I want to name or little girl."

"Ok whatever you want but I still vote for Fern."

"We are not naming her Fern." Kensi laughed and smiled at her husband. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kensi."

Month six slowly moved into month seven. Kensi got even bigger sense she wasn't moving around anymore. This made her cry every day thinking that Deeks wouldn't want her anymore if she was fat.

Kensi had ordered so much stuff for the babies Deeks couldn't find enough space to put it all. A lot of the outfits would be too big for few months. The doctor told them the babies would be smaller than full term babies. Nell and Hetty had gotten them a bunch of tiny little outfits for the twins. Kensi kept looking at them trying to imagine the babies wearing them.

"Deeks they are going to be so small."

"Don't worry Kens they will grow fast."

"I just hope we can handle all this."

"We can handle anything." Deeks kissed his wife and then kissed her belly twice for the two babies.

"Deeks I'm really miss being with you." Kensi said as Deeks kissed he belly.

"Well Fern let's do something about that then."

Kensi laughed as Deeks tugged her pants off. It's not like the doctor told them they couldn't it was just too hard to move around the twins. Deeks may not be able to have Kensi the way he wanted but he could still do his best to make her scream. At least with her huge belly in the way he didn't have to worry about her pulling his hair out.

The rest of the month went fast for Deeks and slow for Kensi. She spent a lot of time in the nursery in the rocking chair while her mom put stuff away and folded all the little outfits. Kensi held a stuffed black panther Deeks had bought to her chest.

The last sonogram showed the twins were doing great. Kensi just wanted them here so she could hold them.

Her cell rang and she answered it. "Hey Kensi how are you doing?" asked Nell. Kensi waved at the camera.

"I feel sick today other than that I'm ok I guess."

"Kensi you don't look too good. I'm going to get Deeks to go home."

"Ok."

Nell didn't like the fact that Kensi looked so tired like she could fall asleep any moment.

She ran out of ops and yelled over the railing.

"Deeks you need to get home now!"

Deeks nearly fell trying to get out from his desk. Sam offered to drive and Deeks agreed. He was too scared to drive safely.

By the time they got to Kensi she was passed out. Sam just picked her up and they hurried to the car. Deeks called their doctor and she said she was already at the hospital and would be waiting on them.

She took one look at Kensi and yelled for an operating room to be prepped.

"We are taking the babies now." They told Deeks to stay put and someone would get him when they were done.

"Please just save my wife. If you have to choose save her." Deeks collapsed into a chair. "Sam I can't live without her. I just can't."

Sam called Nell and told her what was going on. No he didn't know what was wrong just that Kensi was having the babies right now.

Deeks sat hunched forward for close to two hours waiting. By then everyone else was there too but he didn't care. Kensi's mom sat next to him watching the clock and waiting. Callen paced and Sam was working thru close to thirty origami animals from a magazine he found.

"Mr. Deeks." The doctor stood there waiting on Deeks to look up.

"How is she how's Kensi?"

"Your wife is fine." The doctor smiled at him. "Your babies are just fine too. Both are a little on the small side but they are doing great."

"Oh thank god. Can I see Kensi?"

"We are getting her settled in a room but you can see your twins."

Deeks followed the doctor along with Kensi's mom to the NICU. They put on yellow paper gowns and walked in to see the twins. They were next to one another.

"They are so tiny." Said Deeks.

"You can touch them if you want." The doctor showed them how to put their hands into the incubators to touch the babies. Deeks reached in to touch his son.

"Hey there little man. I'm your daddy." Deeks smiled as his son grabbed at his finger and held on. After a few minutes he switched with his mother in law. His little girl was so tiny.

"Hey baby girl. Your mommy and I love you so much."

A nurse came to get him soon and told him Kensi was awake and asking for him.

"Deeks how are they?"

"The babies are perfect Kensi, so tiny but perfect."

"I can't wait to see them."

Deeks pulled out his phone and showed Kensi the photos.

"Oh Deeks she is so small."

The doctor told them Kensi could go see the twins the next morning and to rest for now. Deeks went to show the others the photos while Kensi visited with her mom.

By the time he got back Kensi was asleep. He sat next to her and held her hand while she slept. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep too dreaming about his family.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegas Baby

Chapter 5

**Authors notes: First off thank you to everyone who has liked and followed this story. You're all amazing. **

**Second if you don't like my story then don't read it. If you don't like what I write in it don't read it. To the guest reviewer who doesn't like how I'm writing, go bother someone else.**

**Now back to the story. **

The next morning Deeks was sitting next to Kensi's bed holding her hand. She was sore but starting to feel a bit better. The doctor had been in to tell them the twins were doing amazing and that they would be brought to the room that morning. Kensi couldn't wait. She kept watching the door.

Finally a nurse wheeled in a double bassinet. She pushed it close to the bed.

"Ok who want to hold who?"

"I don't care just hand me a baby." Said Kensi trying not to cry. The nurse handed her their son and showed her how to hold him. "Hey there buddy, I'm your mommy." Cooed Kensi as his little fist grabbed her hand.

The nurse handed Deeks his daughter then turned to show Kensi how to breast feed. Deeks sat there in awe watching his wife and son bond. His little girl looked up into his eyes. Both twins had Kensi's dark hair but they had their dad's eyes.

"Ok it looks like you have this under control; I'll be back in a few minutes so daughter can get some breakfast too."

"Deeks they are so small." Whispered Kensi.

"Don't worry Fern they will grow up fast. Huh baby girl isn't that right?"

Kensi started to cry when she heard Deeks call their daughter by the same nick name her father had called her by.

An hour later both babies had been fed and changed. Deeks had volunteered to dipper both babies and was shocked that he didn't screw it up. They were both settled on the bed a baby asleep on both their chests when the visitors showed up.

Nell and Callen were both holding bags of baby stuff, and Sam and Eric had stuffed animals.

"They are soooooo cute." Said Nell leaning over Deeks to check out their little boy.

"Yeah Deeks you guys did good." Said Sam.

"So have the two of you decided on names yet?" asked Hetty.

"Yes we have." Said Kensi. Callen who was holding the boy now looked up at Kensi. "Callen you are holding Raymond Michael."

Deeks got up and took their daughter in his arms before handing her to Hetty.

"And Hetty you are now holding Sara Henrietta."

"Oh my." Said Hetty looking down at her name sake.

"We figured it would be nice to name her after her grandmother." Said Deeks quietly.

"I am very honored." Said Hetty looking down at the little pink bundle in her arms.

Soon the babies had all traded places between the team and finally ended up back in the basinet to nap.

Deeks lay on the bed next to Kensi and held her close. "We did good didn't we Fern?"

"Yes we did." Kensi yawned and closed her eyes to nap while she had a chance. The nurse had said the babies needed to be fed in an hour so she wanted to rest now too.

Deeks stayed awake and watched his wife sleep. The babies made some cooing noises then quieted down again. He could see little fists reaching out and got up to see which baby wanted attention.

"Hey baby girl you miss your daddy already?"

Deeks picked her up and took a seat next to the bed. Sara looked up into his face and grabbed onto his finger and held tight.

"Your mommy and I love you and your brother so much. Someday your both gonna grow up to be some bad ass federal agents just like your parents and uncles."

Sara gurgled up at him and Deeks knew she already had him wrapped around his little finger. Now that they were here he couldn't wait to get them home.

The twins had to stay in the hospital for a week but so did Kensi after her C section so Deeks found himself there the entire time too. Ok so he ran home to shower and change but other than that he was next to Kensi's bed.

They finally got the go ahead to take the twins home. Sam took care of setting up the car seats in the SRX and showed Deeks how to put them in and out correctly. The wheeled Kensi out with Sara in her arms and Deeks carried Ray. Deeks got the babies settled then got Kensi into the car.

When they pulled into the driveway they saw Kensi's mom waiting on them. She took a baby and headed into the house. Kensi took the other twin and Deeks helped her into the house then ran back out to get all the stuff.

Once the babies were settled Kensi took a shower. She came into the bedroom to find a box of donuts on the bed waiting for her and a cup of coffee. She laughed an downed two donuts before going to see what her family was up too.

Her mom was in the rocker holding Sara and singing to her. Deeks and Ray were nowhere to be seen.

"They are in the kitchen dear." Kensi left her mom and daughter and went to find the guys. Deeks was heating up a bottle and had Ray in his free arm rocking him and telling him the story about how they met.

"So there I was staring at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Deeks took out the bottle and set it on the counter for a minute to cool. "All I could think was by is she out of my league."

Kensi came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes Ray I was way out of your dad's league but I fell in love with him anyways."

"Hey Fern, want to take the little guy so I can check the bottle?"

Kensi took her son then sat down at the table. Deeks checked the bottle then handed it to Kensi. He heated a second bottle and ran it up to Sara.

"Your dad is an amazing man Ray." Ray looked up at Kensi and waved his fist at her. Kensi laughed at him.

"Yes Ray I know you would rather drink right from the source but sometime you will have to settle for a bottle."

"The boy takes after me huh."

"Yes Deeks Ray loves my boobs just as much as you."

"Your mom has Sara eating and said she will change her." Deeks leaned over and kissed his wife. "So Fern how many more do you want to have?"

"Deeks can we wait till they are a bit older before deciding?" Kensi laughed.

"Ok." Deeks got a cup of coffee. "You know it's ok if we only have these two."

"I know but I think I might want more later on."

After Ray had eaten they took him up stairs to join his sister. They were both in their cribs and fell asleep. Kensi and Deeks were shooed out of the room to get some sleep themselves as Kensi's mom said she would sit with the babies.

Deeks was just settling down when his cell rang. He grabbed it and answered. " 'ello."

"Deeks man congratulations. How are the babies and Wikipedia?"

"Ray hey man." Deeks looked over at Kensi. "The kids are good and so is Kensi. They are all asleep right now."

"So you named the boy after me huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Hetty, sent photos and a letter. I just got it a few minutes ago."

"Boy did Kensi give me a scare. I thought she was gonna lose them or I was gonna lose all three."

"Well you guys made it thru. Wish I could be there to see them in person."

"We'll have to meet up somewhere away from LA when they are older."

"Sounds like a plan Deeks. Take care man."

"You too Ray."

Deeks hung up the phone and looked at his sleeping wife. He settled down next to her and closed his eyes. Yes they really did good.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegas Baby

Chapter 6

**Authors notes.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I will do for this story. I do plan a follow up to the story that will deal with Callen and his own little trip to Vegas. **

**Also look for some upcoming drama in the next chapter. **

The babies were now a month old. Deeks and Kensi were not due to go back to work till they were two months old. Deeks had gone back a few times to help out with bad cases but was home most days to help Kensi.

Ray and Sara were getting bigger every day. Deeks decided it was time to have everyone over to see the babies as they hadn't seen them sense the day at the hospital. And as Sam said pictures were not enough.

The gang were all together and once again passing the twins around to be held. Well mostly Ray got passed around. Hetty refused to give her name sake up and held fast to little Sara.

"Hey Deeks check this out. What do you think on a scale of 1 to 10?" Sam showed Deeks a photo of a blond woman on his phone.

"Well you know I have a thing for brunettes but I'd say she's a 10." Kensi grabbed the phone and looked at the woman.

"I agree with Deeks. Who is she?"

"Her name is Cassidy Anderson. She's a friend of Michelle's that I'm trying to get G to go out with."

Callen heard his name and looked up. "Hey you never showed me what she looked like. I said I wanted a photo first."

Kensi handed the phone to Callen.

"So G what do you think?"

"Ok she's very pretty but still too close to being a cop."

"What does she do?" asked Nell coming to take a look too.

"She's a recovery agent." Said Sam.

"OMG! She's a bounty hunter." Kensi had to sit down she was laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh man Callen that is perfect for you."

"Yeah but she still has her own handcuffs and I don't date women who own their own handcuffs."

"Hey man handcuffs can be fun." Said Deeks. Kensi gave his arm a little smack and took Ray from Eric so she could give him his bottle. Hetty was already feeding little Sara.

"Mr. Callen it would not hurt to meet this woman."

"Hetty I don't need a girlfriend."

A round of "Yes you do" rang out. Callen gave a huff and crossed his arms.

"Look G Cassie is smart. She has a masters in criminology and one in business. Her dad owns the bond office." Sam tried to think of anything that would get G interested. "She surfs and is one hell of a shot."

"Sam I'm sure she's nice but I don't want to meet her."

Just then the doorbell rang. Sam got an evil look on his face. "Well too bad because she is the one dropping Michelle off."

Callen made to get up and run but Sam put his hand on his shoulder and held him down. Kensi had to laugh at the look on Callen's face. Deeks opened the door and Michelle walked in holding a box with dessert. Cassie stood behind her not sure if she was welcome or not.

"Hey you must be Cassie come on in." Deeks smiled at her and moved to let her in. Michele headed for the kitchen to drop off the box. Sam went over to Cassie and greeted her.

"Cassie let me introduce you to everyone. You already met Deeks, this is his wife Kensi." Sam pointed out Nell and Eric then pointed to Callen. "This is Callen." Callen said a simple hi and did his best to concentrate on his beer. Cassie had heard all about G Callen from Michelle so she knew he wasn't thrilled to meet her.

"And you already know Hetty." Callen's eyes shot up to meet Cassie's.

"Hey Hetty, dad wanted me to remind you about dinner on Tuesday night."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kensi heard the timer go off in the kitchen and handed Ray off to Cassie. The blond looked a bit shocked but took the baby anyways. Deeks went to help Kensi in the kitchen so Sam led Cassie to the couch next to Callen. Both of them looked like they wanted to run.

"Not used to holding a baby?" asked Callen.

"Well my sister has three but she lives in London so I'm never around them." Ray looked up at her and gurgled. "Boy are you little."

"The twins were almost two months early."

Cassie couldn't help but smile down at the little boy in her arms.

"Cassie you're welcome to stay for dinner we have plenty." Said Kensi coming over to once again take Ray. Deeks took Sara and they put the twins down for a nap while the adults ate.

"If you're sure I don't want to interrupt your party."

"It's fine. Anyways Callen need to be around people he doesn't know." Said Deeks. "He doesn't get out much."

"Hey I get out plenty." Said Callen.

"Yeah G sure you do."

They all stood to head into the dining room.

"Don't worry you're not the only one who doesn't get out much. All I seem to do is work." Cassie said to Callen as they followed the others.

"I still want to know how you know Hetty." Said Callen.

"I've known Cassie's family for close to thirty five years now."

"My dad worked with Hetty a long time ago."

"And I still think you need to come work for me also."

"Hetty we've been over this before I'm not NCIS."

"No but you could be if you would just stop being so stubborn."

Sam nudged Michelle and leaned in to her. "See Callen can't take his eyes off her."

"Yes dear."

After dinner Eric and Nell made their excuses and headed home. Cassie was helping Kensi with the twins up stairs.

"Thanks for helping me with them. Deeks needs some guy time."

"Any time." Cassie held Sara while Kensi changed Ray.

"You and Callen seemed to hit it off."

"He seems nice but I don't think he really likes me."

"Trust me he likes you." Kensi smile and took Sara from her. "He's just been burned bad before."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

Kensi found she really liked Cassie. It was nice to have another woman to talk to. Plus secretly Kensi always wanted to be a bounty hunter.

"So Hetty really wants you to become an agent?"

"Yeah she's been after me to become one for years." Cassie looked down at the sleeping babies. "It would be hard to just up and leave my dad, he runs the office himself and it gets harder each year."

The two women headed downstairs to join the others. Kensi was surprised to see Callen was not there. Sam said he had just left. A few minutes later Cassie headed out too. She got to her car and found a piece of paper stuck under the wiper. *Call me when you're free Callen.* A number followed.

Cassie smiled and got in her car to drive off. She never saw Callen sitting down the street watching her.

Once everyone was gone Kensi and Deeks stretched out on the couch to watch tv.

"I will be so happy to be back to work." Said Kensi.

"Yeah you and me both."

"Deeks you can go back whenever you're ready. I'm good with the twins now."

"I know but they are growing so fast now and I don't want to miss anything."

It was about an hour before they heard the twins crying. They headed upstairs to check on the kids. Kensi picked up Ray and sat in the rocker to feed him. As soon as Deeks picked up Sara he made a face.

"How can someone so small make such a big mess?"

Sara only gurgled and looked up at her daddy. "Ok baby girl let's get you cleaned up so you can eat and make more of a mess."

Deeks put Sara on the changing table and took her sleeper off. He undid the dipper and made another face. "Geeze Kens what are you feeding these kids?"

"Breast milk Deeks. You know that already." Kensi had to hold back a laugh. "Ray your daddy is a funny man."

"Yeah well you get to change the little guy and see how you like it." Said Deeks making another face as he cleaned up his little girl. Kensi laughed again. Deeks did the same thing each time he changed one. Didn't matter which twin he changed he still made a face and complained.

Once he had Sara cleaned up and changed he handed her over to Kensi and took Ray. He needed changed too so Deeks just went ahead and changed him still making faces.

"Deeks I was thinking. I'm going to get an IUD as soon as I can. I don't want to have any more kids till these two are at least five."

"Ok babe that's fine. And you can always have it removed if you decide you want more before then."

Kensi loved the fact that Deeks was ok with what she wanted. And if they never had more than the twins than that was fine with her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegas Baby

Chapter 7

Authors notes. Ok so I'm setting up my next story a bit more in this chapter. It will still have lots of Densi but will branch out with more of the team.

Update:

The twins were now six months old. Kensi and Deeks were back to work and were enjoying being parents. Callen had several dates with Cassie but didn't tell anyone. He didn't want Sam telling him he was right. Sam knew that Callen had been seeing Cassie but played along to keep his partner happy.

Now on to the drama.

It was a warm sunny Saturday in Las Angeles. Deeks and Kensi had taken the twins to Venice for the day to enjoy the nice day and to just enjoy being a family. Deeks pushed the double stroller as Kensi walked next to him. They stopped at several shops and got the twins some beach toys. Deeks looked at mini surf boards until Kensi told him not till the twins were five.

Little did they know they were being watched.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Kensi with some guy who could pass for homeless and kids, twins from the looks of things. Both babies had dark wavy hair. The man put his hands into fists. This was not how things were supposed to be. Those should have been his kids. When he watched Kensi kiss the man his anger boiled up. Looks like it was time to get back what was always his.

Kensi could swear they were being watched. She glanced around but nothing seemed out of place. Deeks was focused on the twins as Ray had started crying.

"Kensi I think the kids have had enough fun in the sun."

"Yeah your probable right." Kensi was still looking around checking the faces of the people around them. She felt a chill run down her spine, someone was out there watching them.

"Deeks don't do anything just listen."

"Ok babe what's up?"

"We're being watched. I don't know where but I can feel it."

Deeks knew that when Kensi said something like this she was always right. He stood up and turned the stroller around.

"How long?"

"Maybe ten minutes. I don't see anything but I'm sure of it."

"Ok let's head home. We can take the long way and stop for food on the way."

They had Deeks car sense the car seats were kept in it. They used Kensi's suv for work.

Deeks strapped Ray in while Kensi took care of Sara. They both looked out the opposite windows as they took care of the kids so they could check to see if anyone was watching them.

Deeks spotted a man duck behind a truck at the edge of the lot but didn't recognize him. He didn't want to alarm Kensi so he didn't say anything. They got in and started driving away. Deeks looked in the review mirror and spotted the man looking at the car as they drove away. He would need to talk to Hetty about getting a new license plate asap.

They made it home without seeing a tail. Deeks pulled his car in the garage and helped Kensi with the twins. Once they were inside he went back to get their stuff. He called Hetty and explained what was going on. She said she would have a new plate delivered that afternoon and to keep the car in the garage till then.

Kensi and Deeks ate then Kensi went to take a hot bath. Eric showed up an hour later with the plate. Deeks explained to Eric about the guy he saw. Eric said he would go back to ops and check traffic cams. Deeks decided it was best to stay in the rest of the weekend.

Monday morning Kensi's mom showed up to watch the twins. Deeks told her not to take them out and to watch for anyone she didn't recognize coming around the house. Sense the twins were born Kensi's mom had started carrying a gun. There was no telling what could happen and she wanted to be ready to protect her grandchildren.

Each day that week Deeks worried. Noting happened but he kept watching just to make sure. It was Friday when all hell broke loose. It started when Kensi found a photo on the windshield of the car on their way back from Lunch. It was of their house. On the back said *I'm coming for what's mine.*

Deeks called Callen. He told him about the photo while Kensi called home. Her mom was not picking up.

"Callen her mom's not answering."

"Sam and I are at least an hour away from your place."

"Deeks we need to get home now."

Callen heard the terror in Kensi's voice.

"Just a minuet let me call Cassie."

"Cassie huh?" said Sam. He would have said more if the situation wasn't so bad.

"Cassie where are you right now?"

"Waiting on a skip to come home why?"

"How close are you to Deek's place?"

"Like five minutes why?"

"We think someone is after the twins. Kensi's mom is not answering and we are all too far out."

"Ok I'm on my way. Where should I take them?"

"I'll text you an address. You have your gun right?"

"Of course."

"Ok do whatever you have to. Just keep the kids and her mom safe."

Five minutes later Cassie pulled into the driveway. She ran up to the door and rang the bell. Less than a minute later a woman who looked so much like Kensi answered the door.

"Hi I'm Cassie a friend of your daughters. I need you to get the twins and come with me now."

"What's wrong?" asked Julia was already heading up stairs to get the kids. Cassie followed. They packed two bags then got the twins. They got the car seats switched as quickly as they could from Julia's car to Cassie's then headed out. Cassie kept watching for a tail but didn't pick one out. Little did they know she had gotten them out of the house minutes before the man showed up there.

Cassie drove to the address she had been given. Kensi and Deeks were in the parking lot waiting. They grabbed the twins and went inside while Cassie and Julia got the bags then followed.

"Did anyone follow you?" Deeks was almost frantic.

"No." She watched as they paced each holding onto a kid. "Guys what's going on?"

Deeks looked at the photo on the table and Cassie picked it up. She read the back and felt sick.

"We were followed last Saturday, then nothing until today."

Cassie went outside and took a look around. She then called Callen to let him know the twins were safe.

"I didn't see anything or anyone."

"Ok we are at the house. The front door was open, whoever it was left a message. We're on our way now. Stay there and keep them safe. We have other agents on their way now."

Cassie went back in and tried to keep Kensi and Deeks calm. Julia sat on the couch and didn't say anything. A few minutes later four more agents showed and took up positions outside boat shed to keep watch for any vehicles they didn't' know.

When Callen and Sam pulled up they were greeted with a very pissed off Kensi.

"How could this happen?" She handed her daughter to Sam. "Who the hell is after my family?"

Callen handed Kensi a photo. "This was at your house."

"OMG!"

"Kensi what is it?"

"Jack." Kensi held the photo up for Deeks to see. It was of a younger Kensi and a man. "This is Jack."

"Your ex left you on Christmas Jack?"

"Yes. And he wants me and the twins." Kensi turned the photo over for Deeks to read the message.

*I'm coming for you and our children Kensi.*

"If that bastard thinks he's taking my family away." Deeks bounced Ray as he began to cry.

Callen's phone rang. It was Eric saying a message had been routed thru the LA field office for Kensi. It gave an address telling Kensi to meet there in one hour with the twins or Jack would kill everyone she cared about.

"Let me go, give me a dark wig and let me go in her place." Said Cassie.

"It could work. Deeks you stay here with Kensi. We can use a decoy stroller let Jack thing Kensi is there to meet him."

"Kill the bastard." Spit out Deeks.

Half an hour later they were in position. Ten minutes before the meet time Cassie drove up in Kensi's suv. She got out a stroller from the back and put two decoy dolls into it pulling the shade screen down. To anyone watching it all looked real.

Cassie kept her head down as she waited. A showed came over her and a man spoke.

"It's been a long time Kensi. Now be a good girl and come with me without a fuss. I wouldn't want to hurt one of our babies."

Cassie heard Callen over the ear wig letting her know he was right behind Jack. Cassie stood and pointed her gun in his face.

"Yeah I don't think so."

"What the hell?" Jack grabbed the stroller and tossed it aside when he realized the twins were not in it.

"This is what you get when you mess with a federal agents family."

Callen and Sam came around Jack guns drawn. In the blink of an eye Jack grabbed Cassie putting her own gun to her head.

"I want Kensi and the twins now or this bitch dies."

"Not gonna happen man. Put the gun down." Said Sam.

Callen and Cassie locked eyes. He nodded slightly and she leaned forward a bit before slamming her head back into Jacks face. He left her go and screamed in pain as she broke his nose. Jack went to shoot her and Callen and Sam opened fire.

As they stood over Jack's body Cassie moved next to Callen. "And you tell me my job is too dangerous."

"Yeah but at least as an agent you have back up. You're out there all by yourself."

"So when were you going to tell me about this?" said Sam pointing between the two.

"Shouldn't you call Deeks and let him know we got Jack?"

"Yeah sure G, but this isn't over." Sam laughed as he dialed the phone.

"Oh thank god." Said Deeks as he looked over at his family. "Thanks Sam we'll see you in a bit.

"Well?" asked Kensi.

"Jack's dead, everyone is fine." Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms. "You'll be glad to know Cassis made him hurt before the guys shot him."

As soon as everyone made it back to the boat shed Kensi launched herself at Cassie. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." Cassie hugged her back and as soon as Kensi left go Deeks grabbed her for a hug too.

Hetty showed up next telling Deeks and Kensi that she already had the locks changed at the house and handed them new keys. Then she told them to go home. As soon as they left Sam turned on Callen.

"Ok G how long?"

"A couple of months."

"Seriously a couple of months and you didn't tell me?"

"I just like to keep my personal life personal that's all." Callen shrugged.

Sam looked at Cassie. "See Michelle and I told you so."

"Yes Sam you did." Cassie just smiled.

"Now on to more important business." Hetty stepped up to Cassie. "Thank you for what you did today." Hetty handed Callen a folder.

"What's this Hetty?"

"Her score from her AEE tests."

Callen looked over at Cassie. "You took the agents entrance exam?"

"A few years ago."

"Cassie this put you in the top one percent. Very few agents ever score that high."

"Why do you think I keep trying to get her to come work for us?" added Hetty.

"Hetty I like my job."

"Yet but you can do so much more as an agent."

"Not to mention the pay is better." Added Sam.

Cassie looked over at Callen. "I'm with them. You should be an agent."

"And what about your rule about dating a cop?"

"Little late for that now." Said Callen smiling at her. Sam burst out laughing.

"G I told you she was perfect for you."

"Shut up Sam."

"Mr. Callen do your best to talk her into it. I'll have the papers ready on Monday for her to sign." Hetty said before she left.

Sam told Callen he'd meet him at the car and left. He laughed the entire way out.

"So what do you think want to come work with me?"

"I still have open files to work?"

"Your dad can find someone else."

"You want to be the one to tell him?"

Callen grimaced. Cassie's dad didn't seem to like him very much the one and only time he had met him.

"How about we tell him together."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegas Baby

Chapter 8

Authors notes: This will be the last chapter in this story. The story soon in an all new adventure that will center around Callen and Cassie but will also have lots of Densi and the twins too. So look out for Viva Las Vegas coming soon to a computer near you.

Kensi and Deeks sat watching the twins sleep. It had been a week now sense Jack had tried to take them. They knew they were lucky that things had ended well.

"Come on Kensi Callen and Cassie will be here soon."

"I know I just can't take my eyes off of them." Kensi stroked Sara's head and her little girl yawned but didn't wake up. They heard the door bell and Kensi sighed as she left the room.

"Hey Callen Cassie come on in."

"Thanks Deeks so what was so important you needed to see us?"

"We wanted to thank Cassie for saving the twins." Said Deeks. "If she had been a few minutes later we would have lost the kids."

"I'm just glad I was close enough to help." Said Cassie accepting the beer Kensi handed her.

"So I have a question." Said Kensi sitting next to Deeks on the love seat. "How did all this happen?" she pointed between Cassie and Callen.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"He left his card on my windshield that night and told me to call him."

"Which she did like a week later." Callen reached over and took her hand. "I was starting to think she wasn't going to call and I wasn't about to ask Sam for her number. He would never let me live it down."

"So you finally called him?" asked Kensi. As long as she knew Callen she never knew him to date. So the fact that he was very obviously taken with the women next to him was something she needed to know more about.

"Yes I did. I was working a skip and got bored so I called Callen and asked him to join me."

"You took him on a bounty hunt?" Kensi bust out laughing.

"It was more of a sit and wait for the skip to show up to work." Cassie looked at Callen. "I was surprised he showed."

"What you offered pizza and beer while we waited."

This had both Kensi and Deeks laughing.

"So did the guy show?"

"No but I got him two days later so all was good."

"If you call sitting in your car for five hour good." Said Callen.

"You didn't complain at the time."

Callen shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of his beer.

"Ok you two are so cute." Said Kensi.

"So what did you two talk about for five hours?" asked Deeks.

"I told him about being a Skip trace and Callen being Callen didn't tell me much of anything." Cassie smirked at him.

"I told you stuff." Said Callen. Cassie rolled her eyes at him.

"So Cassie have you decided on Hetty's offer yet?" Asked Deeks.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to tell my dad." Cassie looked over at Callen again. "He's ex CIA, had a bad experience years ago and left the agency. Doesn't talk about it, but he has no love for agents from any agency."

"So does he know your dating an agent?"

"Nope, if he knew it wouldn't be pretty." Cassie took a deep breath. "My mom left when I was still in high school and my sister got married and moved to London five years ago. I'm all my dad has now."

"And if you become an agent it would be like he's losing you too?" asked Kensi.

"If he hates agents how come he likes Hetty?" added Deeks.

"Not sure they have a history but I'm not sure what kind of history."

"You could tell him you're taking another job. Don't let him know your becoming an agent." Said Kensi.

"That's what I had planned. But right now he's down one recovery agent for another two weeks. I figured I'd stay that long and try and finish a few skips I still have open."

"Well if you need to be back stopped so your dad will believe you just tell Hetty she can arrange it."

An hour later Cassie and Callen left. The babies were up so Deeks and Kensi brought them down stairs and put them on their play mat. Kensi stretched out on the floor with them. She held a stuffed tiger out for Sara to grab at. She kept pulling it away and was surprised when Sara rolled over.

"Deeks did you see that Sara rolled over."

Deeks sat there with his mouth open. He then picked up a toy and tried the same thing with Ray. Ten minutes later Ray rolled over too. The twins seemed surprised at their new positons and lay there kicking their legs and reaching out for the toys.

They spent the rest of the night playing with the twins. Once they had the kids put down Kensi decided to give Deeks a surprise. They hadn't had much energy sense the kids were born so mostly all they did was sleep.

Kensi pulled out a little red lace teddy and went into the bathroom to get changed. She peeked out and saw Deeks in his boxers pulling down the covers. She stepped out and stood there.

"Deeks I have something for you."

"Yeah Fern what is it?" Deeks turned around and his jaw dropped. "Wow, ok, yeah." Deeks looked at his wife and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Deeks pulled Kensi towards him and into his arms. "I love you so much Fern."

"I love you too Deeks." Kensi leaned into the kiss and at the same time pushed Deeks back onto the bed. He fell back and she climbed onto him. Deeks really hoped the twins stayed asleep for at least half an hour.

The next morning Deeks and Kensi walked into ops with huge smiles on their faces. It was clear to everyone they had a good night. Hetty had arranged for camera's to be placed in the house once more so that Deeks and Kensi could keep tabs on the kids from their lap tops or their phones when they were in the field.

Callen had talked to Hetty about back stopping Cassie so it would be easier on her dad when she stopped working for him. Hetty agreed and got Nell right on it. Hetty knew that even thou Cassie was good at her job her dad would be happy that she found something else.

"So G how's that girlfriend of yours?" asked Sam.

"She's just fine Sam."

"So is she going to be working with us anytime soon?"

"Maybe."

"So what happened to you not dating cops?"

"She's not a cop."

"Not now but she will be when she becomes an agent."

"That's true but she was my girlfriend first so I'll overlook the cop part."

"Sure you will G, sure you will." Sam was enjoying being right. The first time he met Cassie he knew she was perfect for G. Where Callen was more closed off Cassie was more like Deeks and had a big personality. Sam knew that Cassie would balance G out.

"So G you want to get dinner tonight? Maybe try that new steak place?"

"Sorry Sam I'm having dinner with Cassie." G made a face. "And her father."

Sam burst out laughing.

"Here Mr. Callen this brand of scotch is her father's favorite." Said Hetty handing him a bottle.

"Thanks Hetty, I need all the help I can get."

Later that night at dinner.

"So Callen do you want to tell me what your attentions are towards my daughter?"

Callen nearly choked on the drink he had just taken.

"Dad be nice."

"I am being nice. I need to know that he's not just using you."

"Dad I can take care of myself."

Mr. Anderson looked across the table at Callen. He narrowed his eyes at him. "You think I don't know you work for Hetty?"

This time Callen did choke.

"Dad."

"Only Hetty knows I like to drink that kind of scotch."

"Dad you have to stop now."

"No Cassie it's ok." Callen finally got some air into his lungs. "I am not using your daughter. I don't play games." Callen met Mr. Anderson's eyes. "And yes I do work for Hetty."

"How long?"

"Five years now."

"And before that?"

"I did some time with both the DEA and CIA."

Mr. Anderson glared at Callen. "So are you going to try and recruit my daughter too?"

"No sir. I have no issues with her being a recovery agent. If she chooses to become an agent then I will support her."

"I still don't like you."

"Dad seriously."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you Callen was NCIS?"

"No that you were becoming an agent?"

Cassie looked at her dad surprised.

"I'm not stupid Cass. You're not taking on any new skips and your spending less time working."

"Dad you know this is always what I wanted."

"Then don't worry about finishing your cases. I'll find someone else to take them." Mr. Anderson got up from the table. "I'm also renting out the garage so you'll need to get your things out of the room you're using."

"Dad you're kicking me out?" Cassie was really in shock now.

"You made your choice now you have to live with it." Mr. Anderson left the kitchen. They heard the door open and close.

"I can't believe he's acting like this?"

Callen stood up. "Come on let's get your stuff and get out of here."

They left the house and headed out back to the garage. Callen led the way up the steps to the apartment Cassie had been living in. He had been there once before and knew she didn't have much sense the space was so small.

"Do you have boxes or should we just bag everything?"

"I guess just bag it all. There's a box of trash bags under the sink."

Cassie started to put her clothing in a large duffle bag as Callen put what little other things she had in to two garbage bags. It took them less than fifteen minutes to pack it all up. Cassie didn't say anything as she took her key off the ring and laid it on the counter.

Callen took the bags down and went back up to get her. Cassie took one more look around and followed him to the cars.

"Come on lets go home."

Cassie looked at him like he was crazy. "Callen I'm not moving in with you."

"Yes you are, at least for now. If you want to find an apartment that's fine but I don't mind having you at my place for as long as you want to stay."

Cassie was too upset to argue and followed Callen home.

To be continued in Viva Las Vegas part 3 of my Vegas series.


End file.
